


you should be alone (with me)

by hollow_city



Series: broken hearts & twisted minds [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff, Slow Dancing, This Is STUPID, honestly this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_city/pseuds/hollow_city
Summary: he told him to try again, and he did, and he couldn't help but laugh."i told you i wasn't a dancer!" he protested.[in which damian has conned jon into going to some rich person's ball with him, but jon has no idea how to dance.]





	you should be alone (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written anything that is just pure fluff without some sort of angst, so i have no idea why or how i wrote this. the prompt included dancing and all i could think was _who would suck at dancing_ and i almost feel bad that the first person i could think of was jon. they're both maybe 16-17 here.   
>  title is from be alone by paramore.

_He told him to try again, and he did, and he couldn't help but laugh._

_"I told you I wasn't a dancer," he protested._

_"But you're a_ superhero," he said, "you should be able to do this."

Jon buried his face in his hands and shook his head. 

"No! This is embarrassing! I don't wanna do this," he whined, his shoulders shaking with self-deprecatory laughter. 

Damian sighed, hiding his fond smile by ducking his head slightly in feigned annoyance. He stepped forward and gently pulled Jon's hands from his face and held them in his own. He pulled him back towards the middle of the room to continue the lesson.

"I thought you were Superboy. I thought you could do anything," he said, raising his eyebrows teasingly. 

Jon continued to sulk but pushed into Damian's touch anyway. "I am and I can, excluding dancing. Why are we doing this again?"

Damian rolled his eyes. "Because Father is forcing me to attend an annual ball, and if I am to do so, I would like to ease my own suffering."

Jon peered down at him suspiciously. "By bringing me?"

Damian sighed in exasperation, pushing Jon's feet with his own to lead him through the simple dance again. 

"I was not aware that a common Kryptonian trait is an immensely thick skull."

When Jon made a vaguely offended noise, he continued, the tips of his ears burning from the confession he was about to make. "I enjoy being in your presence, you imbecile. If you were to accompany me to this social function, I believe it would make the experience much more tolerable."

Jon stopped allowing his feet to be moved and gaped at him for a few moments. He finally snapped out of it and his entire face burned red.

"O-oh... I didn't- okay," he stammered with a tiny smile, ducking his head slightly, before allowing Damian to lead him once again. 

For the rest of the time they spent in that room practicing, they avoided each other's eyes.

And just outside in the hallway, Bruce smirked deviously.

Damian didn't really  _have_ to go, but he wouldn't be telling him that. 

Everything had gone according to plan. 


End file.
